deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikita (La Femme Nikita)
'''Nikita '''was just a normal teenage degenerate with a drug addiction, but one night her life changed. She tried to steal some drugs from a pharmacy owned by a friend's parents but after it goes wrong and she kills an officer of the law, she is sentenced to life behind bars. But after she is sent to prison, she is abducted and her death is faked. Her abductors are actually members of a shady French organization who seek out troubled youth to use in missions. She is given a choice by Bob, a well dressed man: fight as an assassin or be killed. She ends up choosing to be an assassin and is trained by former DSGE operative Amande, who teaches her the basics of being an assassin. Her "graduation mission" was to kill a diplomat in a restaurant who was heavily guarded. She is successful and begins her career as an agent, along with a relationship with her boyfriend Marco, who knows little of her past. She lives her life with her now fiance Marco and they even get engaged. Bob congratulates them by giving them by plane tickets to Venice, Italy. Sadly for Nikita though, her happiness is shattered when she is give an assignment though, to snipe a woman with a Steyr AUG A1. She does the job, but heavily regrets it. She continues being an agent but when she steals documents from an embassy, everything goes wrong. She requires the help of Victor "The Cleaner" a brutal hitman who must help Nikita dipose of any evidence. Sadly though he is killed in a shootout. Worse though, Marco finds out about Nikita's double life and asks her what she will do next. She appears to have abandoned the agency and her life, leaving Marco and Bob in the dust. Marco and Bob have a discussion about her, saying they will miss her. Battle vs. Evelyn Salt (by TheWetWaffle) Paris, France A series of cold, metalic clinks and clanks are heard on the roof of a Paris hotel. Slowly and precisely the feminine figure assembling the gun puts a mag into the gun. Her name is Nikita, a new but deadly French assassin with skill. She rests her hand on the foregrip and aims the AUG at her target, some Russian wanted for some crime. Meanwhile, her target wasn't just an ordinary target, it was Evelyn Salt. She had fled to France from men trying to capture her and needed to move quick, as she knew killers would be sent after her. But she didn't expect the bullet whizzing through her hotel room. She ducks for cover behind a couch and looks for her bag. "Merde," (Damn,) Nikita mutters "comment ai-je manque?" (how did I miss that?) Nikita opens fire with her AUG, destroying the windows of Salt's hotel room and plaguing the room with holes. Salt meanwhile found her bag, opened it, and took out a G36C. She peeks out the room, spotting the reflection of Nikita's scope, and lays fire. The bullets surprise Nikita, and frighten her slightly. She lays down a few more shots and reloads. After she looks through the scope again she see Salt running out her room, with her bag, into the hall. Nikita runs too, grabbing her M16K, Desert Eagle, and Switchblade. Salt presses the button to call the elevator to the lobby, hoping to steal a vehicle and drive away. She enters the elevator and goes to the lobby. She runs into the lobby and sees a woman with short hair in her early teens to late twenties. She takes out and M16K from her coat and opens fire, causing civilians to run in a scurry. Salt manages to run to a corner and take out a rifle of her own, her SIG P556 SWAT. Nikita also takes cover behind a pillar. She lays fire to the woman, barely scathing her. Salt grabs her wound in pain and fires off a few more shots in Nikita's direction, also hitting her. Salt drops her rifle and retreats, Nikita following her. Salt opens the doors to the hotel kitchen and slams them. She hides behind the door, P229 in hand, and waits for it to open. Nikita walks through, rifle ready but feels a cold barrel of a gun behind her. "Положите вашу пистолет" (Put your gun down) Salt says to her. Nikita follows her command and drops her M16K. But she elbows Salt in the face, forcing her to drop her gun, and takes out her switchblade, trying to stab her. Salt takes out her own knife and slashes back at her foe. Salt manages to make a mark on Nikita's cheek and slashes at her abdomen but gets the switchblade jammed in her arm in the process. The bloodied switchblade and Nikita falls down but not out Salt picks up her P229 and fires but Nikita manages to run out of the kitchen into a back alley with her switchblade. Salt picks up her knife and loads a new clip into her P229. Salt opens the door to the back alley. It's a rainy day, the clouds from earlier were an omen for the day. Salt looks behind her and sees Nikita charging at her with her blade, she pushes her away and forces her to drop her knife and kicks it into a pile of trash. Salt, with her good arm, tries to push Nikita away and get a clear shot with her P229 but drops that too. So she kicks her across the alley and jams her Combat Knife into her shoulder. But Nikita knew she had one last ace up her sleeve. She takes out her Desert Eagle from her holster and fires. One. Two. Three. Three shots enter Salt's abdomen as she falls to the ground. She looks in fear and begs for mercy as Nikita pointed the gun at her face, wobbling from the pain. She pulls the trigger, and everything goes black to Salt. WINNER: NIKITA Expert's Opinion Nikita managed to win thanks to her superior firearms and took the important X Factors. While she was less experienced, she had the logistics, training, and marksmanship to compensate. Her M16K was lighter, her AUG had more modifications, and while it didn't get the edge, her Switchblade was concealable. Salt was experienced, but had isssues with only her pistol and knife getting the edge. Nikita is the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:French Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Covert Warriors